Somebody Save Me
by IssarialovesLegolas
Summary: Bella Swan was taken at the tender age of nine, minutes after watching her mother die. Now she is eight years older with two things in mind. Her brother, Emmett, and survival. The Cullens save more than just Bella. Please read it does get better!
1. Awake

**A/N: Hey guys. So this is my first story and I hope you like it. I didn't really stick to the book but, oh well. There is mature content throughout this story and this is thinly warning you'll get! Be warned! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. **

Somebody Save ME!

Chapter 1: Awake.

I've been gone eight years. No one has looked for me. No one cares. My mother died when I was nine and my brother was put in foster care. I was taken by the man who killed her. My name is Bella Swan and I am missing. _**He **_taught me long ago that crying only makes thing worse, makes you weak. So now, I don't cry. Ever. It doesn't matter that I blame myself for my mother's death, she got in the way of _**him **_killing me. It doesn't matter that I get hurt everyday because he's a mad drunk. Tears don't change anything. But I know I don't deserve this. No one does. And it's taken eight years for me to figure it out. So I'm packing up all my belongings and leaving. I've woken up with two things on my mind. Finding my brother and survival.

But I'm making it sound easier than it is. I have to wait until _**he**_leaves for work which won't be for another hour and that's plenty of time for him to get in another beating. There is an old truck that _**he**_thinks doesn't run. But I've been fixing it for over a month. I'm broken out of my reverie when I hear footsteps clambering up the stairs. I toss my bag under the bed and start to make the bed. The bedroom door slams open with a bang. I whirl around to see a large man with graying hair and a pervy mustache smiling at me. Great, _**he's **_drunk! I stand there waiting for the impact of_** his **_fist but it never comes. Instead, _**he**_ saunters close to me and shoves me down on the bed. I whimper as my head comes in contact with the headboard and _**his **_smile grows wider. I feel _**him **_ripping off my clothes but I don't stop _**him**_ and I don't look down. I feel a large bulge digging into my thigh. I watch _**him**_, horrifyingly, take off his pants and put on a condom. I clothes my eyes imagining myself with Emmett, but _**he **_slaps my cheek till I look at _**him**_.

"You're going to enjoy this bitch!" _**He**_ quickly thrusts into me while I hold back a scream. _**He**_ goes deeper and deeper into me until I can't hold the screams back any longer. _**His **_thrusts are quick and hard. I know I'm bleeding by the time _**he**_ finishes and I don't care. I just want _**him**_ gone. My first wish in eight years is granted because _**he **_pulls out of me and leaves me soiling the bed.

What seems like a lifetime later I hear a car engine start fade in the distance. I struggle to get up and scrounge up some clothes. Twenty minutes later I find clothes to wear that hid the bruises and gather all of my things and run -as fast as my legs allow-to the traffic cone of a truck. I don't look back at the white house fading in the background. I look only to the future of finding my brother.


	2. Hello

Chapter 12: Hello

I drive the three thousand miles it takes to get to Forks, Washington with as little stops as possible. The longer I stay in one place; the easier it'll be to for _**him **_to find me. I watch the buildings dwindle down and trees take their places. I forgot how _green _it is here. I slow down my truck as I try to remember where Emmett lives now. I blink my eyes furiously as my drowsiness starts to take over my body.

"Shit!" I gasp as I drive by the turn off. Putting the car into reverse I back up and hope some one's home (preferably Emmett). I get out of the car and grab onto the metal frame for support. I hadn't slept in over 28 hours but I have to see him. I make my way up the wooden stairs to the extravagant porch. _Lucky Emmett_. I didn't see any cars when I first pulled in the driveway but that doesn't deter my hope. I knock on the door with the most force I can muster. I wait.. 10 seconds.. I knock again.. 20 seconds.. My limbs refuse to be lifted again to knock. My hope just went out the window as I collapse in front of a strangers door. Vaguely I hear a car door shut behind me.

The first thing I realize when I wake up is that something is beeping in my ear. The second thing I realize is; I'm not in a hospital. My eyes open to find myself in a large room with light pink walls and clothes strewn all over the place. I look to my right to find the source of the beeping; a heart monitor. _What in the world? _I think to myself. I try to sit up but my body screams in protest. It takes three tries for me to grow comfortable with the pain in my torso. Not to mention the room is spinning. I fling my legs over the side of the bed and test my balance. I sway a little but stay on my feet, I'll survive. I walk (well, limp) over to the door only to find that it leads to a closet bigger than the actual bedroom. I try the door on the adjacent wall and walk out into a hall with three doors two across from me and one further down by some stairs. _Stairs!_ I keep one hand on the wall as I travel down hall. Once the down the _two _flights of stairs I smell something amazing. But I still don't hear anyone. Confident that I'm still at Emmett's supposed address I venture on hoping that I'll find on my exploration. I walk into the kitchen to find an angelic man standing next to an angelic woman. _Lucky Emmett_.

"Hello dear," the woman says with a gentle smile, "are you feeling better."

I have yet to find my voice so I just nod.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," the man points to himself and then the women.

I swallow hard and say, "Bella."

"We know," is all he replies.

"Bella honey, would you like something to eat? You look starving," the woman, Esme asks me.

Again ,I just nod.

I sit down at the rectangular table and look around the house. After a couple minutes of silence I remember that I'm sitting at a strangers house and they have no idea why, "I'm sorry to intrude like this but I was told by a reliable source that you could tell me what I'm looking for," there, that doesn't sound so bad.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" the man sits down beside me.

I do my best not to flinch away and look into his light topaz eyes, "Emmett, Emmett Swan."


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

Esme drops the plate she was holding and turns around.

"So he's here?" I take their silence as confirmation, "When can I see him? I wonder if he'll recognize me. Where is he?" I know I'm rambling but at this moment in time I don't really care.

I look at Carlisle to see him lock gazes with Esme for a second, then she looks at me and says, "Come with me sweetie, Carlisle will get them."

_Them? THEM?_ I just want to see Emmett not _them!_ But I go with her anyway because you can't say no to someone like Esme. I sit Indian style on the white couch in a large living area and look down at my thumbs. This is what I've been waiting for, for eight years. Is he going to accept me back with open arms, even after everything I did? It hurts to think about coming all this way to only find out that he doesn't want me, not that I'd be surprised or anything, but it would still hurt the same. I hear footsteps come up behind me, a lot of them. But I'm too much of a coward to look up and meet their eyes. One pair of footsteps doesn't stop and a large teenager squats down in front of me. I saw his large pale arm reach out to me and I instantly pull back. He doesn't remove his arm, he just waits to see if I'm going to do anything else. When he's positive that I'm not going anywhere he reaches toward me again and rests his hand under my chin. I tense up as I feel is cold, stone flesh against mine. He pulls my face parallel to his and I'm forced to stare into his deep golden eyes.

Wait, that's not right, "Em-Emmett? What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been Bella-Boo? I thought you died along with mom eight years ago?" I smile as I remember the old nickname and sigh deeply.

"It's a long story Em, one that I don't think you'll like."

"Well, you're gonna tell me anyway, 'cause I'm your big bro and if I can't protect who than who can?" I look at him intently for a moment before I remember that we're not alone.

But before I can say anything a tiny girl with brown pixie hair walks up to me and playfully hits Emmett on his arm, "Emmett, how rude! Hi Bella I'm Alice, Emmett's adoptive sister, this is Edward, my brother, Jasper, and his twin sister, Rosalie Hale."

I look around Emmett's wide frame and stare point blank at them. Rosalie is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I felt my own self-esteem go down as I take in her long, wavy, blonde hair, her slender frame, and her full red lips. Life really wasn't fair. I turn my head to the next person before I become totally depressed and realize it's the other twin, Jasper. His shaggy blond hair is pulled back into a short pony but he looks like he's in a lot of pain. I move along down the line expecting to see a small scrawny man who looks like Alice. Of course, I'm wrong. I look up to see Edward gorgeous and lean and slim and, and perfect only to get ensnared in his frustrated gaze. His golden eyes are smoldering as I get sucked deeper and deeper into them suddenly his gaze becomes hard as if he's just noticing what is happening between us. I quickly look down and try to hide the heat spreading across my cheeks.

"Ok Alice, she's knows you. Now, it's story time."


End file.
